Eveline
E-001, codename Eveline, is a bioweapon in the form of a young girl and the main antagonist of 2017 survival horror video game Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. Biography Background E-001, codenamed Eveline; was created by NEXBAS (Next-generation EXperimental BAttlefield Superiority) Initiative done by H.C.F. (Hive-Host Capture Force) and Tentsu members to function as a bioweapon capable of psychically manipulating infected people with a fungus called Mold, when the degree of the contamination was high enough as well as turning her subjects into new B.O.W.s called "Molded". In spite of a breakthrough in her creation, she had to be periodically injected with a special serum that kept her powers and sanity under control. Was she not injected with said serum, her Mold fungus inside her would accelerate her ageing, corrupt her mind and turn her into another Molded. Three years prior to the events of the game, Eveline was transported to a different facility on a ship under the watch of two caretakers, Alan and Mia. However, she managed to escape and began spreading her infection all over the ship, killing or turning all of the passengers and crew members into Molded. How her rampage started was due to during the transport, a hurricane approached the ship and at the same time, a group of people from a rival company attacks. To make matters worse, the attack took place the wrong time as during the said attack, Eveline's powers became unstable and with her creators being occupied by the attack, she spread her fungus out of control, first infecting Alan and then running away and vomiting excessive amounts of Mold before turning everyone on board into Molded. Eveline finally killed Alan in front of Mia before infecting her with the Mold in the hopes of turning Mia into a mother figure. She and Mia escaped from the ship as a number of explosions occurred. Afterwards, Eveline and Mia were found by the Baker family, who took them in and nursed them back to health. Without the regular injections of the serum however, Eveline began to age rapidly, taking the form of an old woman. She infected the Baker family with her mutation-inducing powers, contaminating their food, turning them nearly immortal and influencing them to kidnap people and turn them into Molded. DLC of the game, "Daughters", revealed how chaotic the situation where Eveline instigated the infection. Overhearing Jack's decision to call for help after led both Mia and Eveline to stay, Eveline, who fed up with people who may similar to her caretakers, become mad so much that she instigated the whole family's infections starting Marguerite. When Marguerite suddenly attacked Zoe due to infection, Jack goes to stop her, but ultimately succumbed to the infection as much as his wife and Lucas, with Zoe being the least infected. Mastermind Revealed Mia Path If Mia is given the fungicide serum, Zoe reluctantly stays behind and gives a bitter farewell to Ethan and Mia. As he and Mia escape on a boat, Eveline attacks in order to stop them from leaving as they go to the ship that had been used for her transport.She knocks Ethan out and takes him into the bowels of the ship where the infection started. Mia pursues Ethan and encounters Eveline, who reminds Mia of her role in her (Eveline's) past. Mia manages to rescue Ethan, but Eveline attempts to take control of Mia and use her to kill Ethan. Thanks to the serum, Mia is able to resist Eveline's influence long enough to allow Ethan to escape and gives him a vial of Eveline's DNA that will allow her to be destroyed. Zoe Path If Ethan attempts to escape with Zoe by giving her fungicide serum instead, Mia will be heartbroken over the choice despite Ethan's promise to send help. As he and Zoe escape on a boat, she reveals that Mia arrived with Eveline three years ago, and that Eveline is responsible for infecting the family. Eveline attacks in order to stop them from leaving as they go to the ship that had been used for her transport. She knocks Ethan out and takes him into the bowels of the ship where the infection started. Mia pursues Ethan and encounters Eveline, who reminds Mia of her role in her (Eveline's) past. Mia manages to rescue Ethan, but Eveline attempts to take control of Mia and use her to kill Ethan. Eveline manages to take over and Ethan is forced to kill Mia, but Mia gives Ethan the vial before she dies. Defeat Ethan pursues Eveline into a salt mine and is attacked by dozens of Molded sent by Eveline. However, he manages to defeat the Molded and later, uses machines left by NEXBAS Initiative members behind to create E-Necrotoxin, more potent version of Mold cure from Eveline's DNA before pursues her into the guest house visited at the beginning of the game. Ethan is attacked by hallucinations of Mia, but manages to reach Eveline and injects her with E-Necrotoxin. Eveline's true form is revealed as the seemingly comatose woman in a wheelchair who mysteriously follows Ethan for most of the game. The serum does not immediately kill her, but give horrific side effect: It dissolves her into a puddle of black liquid, trigger her uncontrollable transformation into her monster form which taking appearance of a gigantic, grotesque creature made of mold tissues, larger than a form she used near the ship to ambush Ethan and Mia/Zoe. Though he got disadvantages due to her horrific mutation gave her better advantages, Ethan manages to deal heavy damage to Eveline with Redfield's help by giving him a gun loaded with more potent E-Necrotoxin, causing her to calcify and crumble into pieces, killing her for good. Personality Eveline is shown to have a bloodthirsty and homicidal nature, but is not aware of the evil she commits. She is best described as an sadistic, monstrous, destructive and psychopathic girl who has abused her powers to escape the ship and infect the peaceful Baker family, making them into her vicious servants. Despite this, she still acts like a child who wants to know what being loved by a family feels like. This becomes apparent when Ethan tries to kill her with the antidote. She breaks into tears, wondering why nobody truly loves her. Powers and Abilities After her exposure to a bio-engineered fungus called Mold that she forms a symbiotic bond with since her conception, Eveline becomes an incredibly powerful B.O.W. as well as the first one that displays psychic powers with her Mold pheromones acting as a medium. Eveline is capable of either mind-controlling her victims as well as induce hallucinations on their minds whenever she wished to by transferring some portion of her Mold into their bodies via physical contact or have them consume her said Mold fungus. This worked well if the host's brain proved to be compatible, but otherwise, they will die and rises as zombie-like monsters called Molded. Those whom compatible with her Mold fungus gained enhanced durability and ability to regenerate from severe wounds, but also susceptible with her mind-controlling powers due to telepathic connection between her mind and her fungus through pheromones that her body generated as conduit. Since she had telepathic connections with her Mold fungus, Eveline can use her psychic connection over her victims to control them or induce hallucinations on their minds at will, particularly to hunt uninfected individuals as well as to defend herself against victims whom can resist her influence. It was this very power that allowed her to mind-controlled Bakers family as well as instigating her breakout. Aside telepathy, Eveline's Mold fungus also allowed her to perform telekinesis, as demonstrated by her encounter with Mia Winters aboard the doomed ship where she sends psychokinetic towards her when requesting the latter to act as her "mommy", and later when she emits similar psychic waves to send Ethan Winters back in a last ditch effort to prevent him from injecting her with E-Necrotoxin, only known serum capable of destroying her (the latter demonstration seemed debatable whether she truly used her telekinesis or not, due to her simultaneously uses her illusive powers against Ethan to hide her true elderly form while defending herself). This power worked by having Mold within her manipulated to simulate telekinetic force that released in form of shockwave. Eveline also capable in performing teleportation to unknown degree, possibly by having her body and clothes dispersed into Mold on the air in the blink of eye and reform somewhere. In the Daughters DLC story, as shortly after Eveline woke up and told Zoe that the Baker family was under her control, she proceeded to teleport out of the room, with only an imprint of her body left on the bed, and also teleporting in both endings. She is also implied to have some degree of electrokinetic abilities with her Mold as medium to interfering electricity around her, as she shortly after Eveline revealed her newfound control over the Baker family proceeded to cause most of the house to enter a blackout. It should be noted however, neither Mia nor other members of NEXBAS Initiative who created her predicted that she will get those powers upon her mutation, let alone ready to contained her when her said new powers manifested. In fact, NEXBAS Initiative members' scattered notes about E-Series like Eveline stating that she supposedly only capable to perform mind control and creating Molded monsters. Given that she infected and brainwashed suffer unforeseen unique mutations that gave them unusual powers (Jack gained the ability to turned into near-indestructible shoggoth-like semi humanoid huge monstrosity while his wife gained the ability to mentally command insects, spiders, and other disgusting small creatures), lack of proper injections on Eveline's body resulted her Mold fungus mutated wildly that she, and those whom infected by her Mold fungus eventually developed new random powers that made them more dangerous than ever. Although, since her said new powers still derived from Mold fungus within her, those powers are not supernatural in nature, but rather more advanced and unpredictable ways in manipulating Mold fungus and therefore, those abilities can only performed in greater effect by spreading enough fungus on the field. However, Eveline's most destructive power that also serves as her trump card is ability to turned into a giant monster in form of towering tentacled mass of Mold around the size of a house as seen in climax. In this form, she displayed superhuman strength and durability as in spite of her human-like face that located at the center of the mass being the least durable, she can shrug off everything Ethan throw at her and even easily flip the boat that Ethan and Mia/Zoe with a weak rising slap of her tentacles. She also possesses the ability to regenerate, displayed when she uses this power to reformed her body into her monster form while resisting E-Necrotoxin that Ethan administrated to her. In spite of her abilities, Eveline still has some weaknesses: She must regularly injected with her serum to keep her powers and sanity in check as well as to prevent ageing. Without it, she would age rapidly, becoming insane, and later her powers would develop out of control. The only thing that can kill her is the special weapon with more potent dosage of E-Necrotoxin delivered by a man named Redfield. Gallery a gLIMPse of Eveline monster form Biohazard 7.JPG|A Glimpse of Eveline's monster form attacking Ethan and Mia's boat. Eveline.png Eveline Killed a worker Biohazard 7.JPG|Eveline killed a worker. IMG_6359.JPG|Eveline death Eveline_in_Swamp_House.png Mia_and_Eveline.jpg Eveline_-_Ethan_Doesnt_want_to_be_Daddy_Flashback.png Hallucination Evie trying to make Mia remember..jpg Hallucination Evie stands in front of Mia..jpg Eveline on the Resident Evil 7 Gold Edition cover.jpg Eveline 01.png Eveline 02.jpg Eveline 03.jpg Trivia *Eveline is the 4th main female antagonist in a Resident Evil game after Alexia Ashford, Alex Wesker and Carla Radames. *Eveline can be compared Lisa Trevor, major antagonist of Remastered version of first Resident Evil. Both of them were experimented on by Umbrella and despite being terrifying are treated as sympathetic. The difference is that Lisa Trevor is human while Eveline is a molded. *Eveline can be considered as a foil to Osmund Saddler. While both had the ability to control people's minds, Eveline used her powers to start a family while Osmond Saddler used his powers for world domination. Navigation Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Giant Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Parasite Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Immortals Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Delusional